youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nut Job 2 (Disney and Sega Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Cannonball! *Red Mouse (The BFG): You are the man, Timmy! *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to slacking off. Precious, we talked about this! *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy): It's hard to respect your personal space when you taste like peanut butter. *Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) (off-screen): Look at all of you, lazy and spoiled and fat! *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): Take it easy, Jenny. It's not like the nut shop's going to explode. *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Oh, no! The peanut butter was in there! *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): (sighs) *Matilda (Ovide and the Gang): What are we going to do, Timmy? *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): I'll find a new place, even better than the nut shop. *Red Mouse (The BFG): YAAAY!!!! *Thomas the Tank Engine (voice-over): It's as pretty as a picture. *Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): It's perfect. *Dr. Robotnik: Liberty Park generates zero profits. I got bigger plans than trees. An amusement park! *Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): They're going to destroy the park! *Timmy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): It's a fat guy with a tiny shovel. How much damage can he do? Oh, I get it. Tiny shovel was a symbolic gesture. *Percy (Thomas & Friends): We're all gonna die! *Timmy Brisby: This park is worth fighting for! *Timmy Brisby: I've got this. Let's see you drive now! *Timmy Brisby: I'm good. But you guys get the next one. *Timmy Brisby: My crazy plans don't work. *Jenny McBride: They'll follow you anywhere, Timmy. *Kitty Katswell: You can do it. It's all you. *Timmy Brisby: No, it's not all me. If we wanna stop these guys, it's going to take everyone. *Matilda (Ovide and the Gang): We're with you, Timmy! *Timmy Brisby: Let's go get them! Come on, move! *Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop): Roll over. I said, roll over! *(Kitty Katswell Sleeping Clip) *Dudley Puppy: What are you doing? *Kitty Katswell: I don't know how, I'm not classically trained. *Lori Loud (The Loud House): Whack that duck! *Count Duckula: How do you like it? How do you like it? The very existence of this game offends me. *Snively: The very existence of this game offends me. We were overrun by animals. Mangy little rodents. *Timmy Brisby: Go get them, boys! *Emily Elephant: Remember your training! *Alvin: You had training? *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame): Yikes! That has got to be a safety violation. *Dudley Puppy: Oh! *Kitty Katswell: Sorry. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Vimeo Category:Trailer Ideas